


101 Ways A Time Lord Can Make Himself Feel Sexy!

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (sassy Tegan as usual), M/M, My sincerest apologies to Peter Davison, Panty Kink, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, you too Mark Strickson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's got a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Ways A Time Lord Can Make Himself Feel Sexy!

Laundry day was probably their least favorite day on the TARDIS, but their clothes had to be cleaned some time.

"Ugh," Tegan complained, plopping down with a big heaping basket of freshly cleaned clothes. "Why isn't the Doctor helping us?"

"He already did his," Turlough replied, seeing a lack of beige in the mix. "Since there's only two of us, it shouldn't be too troublesome to sort it all. Like this..." Turlough gingerly picked up a lime green thong and tossed it at her. "This is obviously yours."

Tegan wrinkled her nose at it. "Ew! I would never wear something as hideous at  that ." She threw it back at him.

Turlough flinched away from the G-string like it was going to infect him. "But it's  ladies underwear. You're the only lady on board, so it has to be yours."

"How sexist is that?!" Tegan exclaimed. "You Trions are pigs, you know that?"

"Well, that's racism!" Turlough retorted.

"Whatever." Tegan handed him a stack of neatly folded grey dress shirts from her basket. "These are yours, I'm assuming. Since you only ever wear one outfit."

"Yes," said Turlough, biting the urge to snap at her about her Earth floozy ensembles. "Well, are they Nyssa's?"

"Can't be. She never wore anything like those," said Tegan, rolling up a pair of socks.

Turlough raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know what Nyssa's underthings looked like?"

 

Tegan's cheeks pinkened. "Never you mind," she muttered.

Turlough didn't even want to think about that. He locked it away in his mental file of "Things I Will Never, Ever Think About Ever Again". "Well, the Doctor's had lots of ladies on board, right? Maybe they were left behind by one of them."

"Oh, for God's sake, Turlough, it's a flipping thong! Quit obsessing over it!" Tegan exclaimed, getting up with her basket, now full of her folded blouses and skirts and slacks. "Christ, you're a creep..." she muttered as she walked out of the room.

"I heard that!" the Trion called after her bitterly. He rolled his eyes and picked up his own basket, chucking the thing in the waste bin as he exited.

 

* * *

A few days later, Turlough was passing by the Doctor's bedroom. He spied the Time Lord inside. The Doctor was bent over, tying his trainers, his backside to the door. Turlough (as usual) stopped to look. The Doctor was not completely dressed. His trousers were on, but his braces were hanging loosely by his sides. His shirt had yet to be tucked into his waistline, so the hem of it rode up slightly, exposing a strip of the Doctor's back.

There was a small stripe of green.  Lime green .

Turlough's eyes widened. "What?!" he couldn't help but sputter.

At the sudden noise, the Doctor spun around. "Turlough! What is it?"

Turlough marched right into the Doctor's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "What is  this ?!" the Trion squawked, turning the Doctor around and lifting the hem of his shirt to expose the fluorescent whale tail.

"Nothing!" the Doctor said, spinning back around, putting his hands on the small of his own back.

Turlough stared in disbelief at his traveling companion. "You're wearing  women's panties !"

"No I'm not!" the Doctor said, his vermillion face saying otherwise.

"So that thong I found in the wash the other day was  yours ?" Turlough said.

The Doctor groaned and sat down on his bed, covering his face. He was done for. "It's only recently, just in this body. I never wore them before habitually. They just sort of  appeal to me, I don't know why...Turlough. You mustn't tell Tegan. If she ever found out I like wearing...ladies' undergarments, she'd never let me live it down!"

Turlough was still bugging out about the fact that the Doctor was wearing a thong. "Alright," he said slowly. "I won't tell Tegan."

The Doctor sighed with relief. "Thank you, Turlough. You're a true friend."

Turlough put his finger to his lips. "Can I...can I see them? On you, I mean."

The Doctor looked slightly mollified. "Oh...well. Yes. I suppose."

The Doctor stood up, made sure the door was locked, then, awkwardly unbuttoned his trousers and let them drop to the floor. Shyly, he raised the hem of his dress shirt to his navel, exposing the panties in all their glory.

He had nice legs, those of an athlete. The skin was pale from never receiving any sunlight. Turlough's eyes traveled up from the Doctor's well toned thighs to the neon green G-string triangulated between his hipbones. It was just plain fabric with a tiny bow made out of ribbon situated on the elastic. The stretchy fabric of the thing was somewhat see-through, however, and the Trion could just make out the outline of the Doctor's ill-contained manhood through them.

"Well?" The Doctor's face was pink.

"Well, I...if I might be frank, Doctor...you look hot," Turlough confessed.

The blush intensified. "Do I?"

"Well...yes." Turlough slowly walked around the Doctor, viewing him from the back, how that tiny string cleft his pert arsecheeks in just the right way. "Do you wear panties all the time?" Turlough inquired.

"Yes," the Doctor confessed.

"Just thongs, or..." Turlough had moved closer without realizing it.

"No, all types," the Doctor said softly. His hearts were beating a little faster. "But...these are my favorites."

"I like them," Turlough admitted, daring to reach out a little and touch the exposed skin of the Doctor's back with his fingertips. The Doctor gasped. "Would you mind..." His fingers skimmed down to the lacy elastic, slipping underneath the string. His fingers played a bit. "...just wearing them for me?" Turlough finished.

The Doctor's breath was caught. He nodded faintly.

Turlough removed his fingers and moved back to the front. The Doctor was hard, as was clear through his delicate underthings. Turlough reached up to undo the Doctor's shirt buttons, which were helpfully only half done up. He pushed the shirt off of the Time Lord, and the Doctor was basically standing there in nothing but his wispy panties. God, he was gorgeous.

"Is this alright?" Turlough whispered, his hands on the taller man's upper arms, chest to chest.

"Please," said the Doctor in a low voice.

Turlough nuzzled the Doctor’s neck, his hands running over the Doctor’s freckledy chest, his fingernails gently scratching the pale nipples. The Doctor moaned and hugged Turlough closer, pressing his barely concealed erection into Turlough’s thigh. Turlough moved up to the Time Lord’s lips and his hands moved down to clench the Doctor’s naked arse. “I also have those things that women wear on their legs,” the Doctor babbled nervously. “The old timey things, for holding up stockings."

“Garters?” Turlough asked.

“Yes.”

“Put them on,” said Turlough, very intrigued to see how that would look.

The Doctor stepped away and rifled through the drawers of his dresser. He finally found them and pulled them onto his shapely legs. The stockings turned out to be (of course) fishnets. He looked rather like one of the dancers from  Chicago . All he needed was a leather bra and some high heeled boots. Oh well-that could be a possibility for later. But Turlough's cock was throbbing at the sight of the whorishly dressed Doctor, demanding to be set free from its cotton prison.

“I want you,” the Trion growled seductively, grabbing the other man and making their lips crash together again.

Several minutes later, he had the Doctor bent over the side of the bed, his cock buried to the hilt inside of him. One of the best parts about the thong was that Turlough didn't even need to remove it, just move the string aside. The Doctor was making sexy little noises underneath him, and when Turlough grabbed that thick blonde hair and yanked backwards on it, the Doctor yelped and clenched around Turlough, making him moan and thrust extra deep. They kept setting each off, Turlough's hard strikes making the Doctor squeeze, the Doctor's tight anus driving Turlough to plunge. Finally the Trion was so overwhelmed, he came with a shout, then stroked the Doctor into completion. Both men had to lie down, chests heaving, satisfied smiles plastered to their faces.

“That..." said the Doctor, catching his breath. “That was...well. Pretty sort of marvelous."

“Sort of?" Turlough questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Alright. Exquisitely," the Doctor admitted. He rolled over and draped one leg over Turlough's hip. “I should show you my panties more often."

“Perhaps you should," said Turlough, stroking the soft skin of the Doctor's thigh. “You're very sexy, you know. Too bad you hide it under all that cricket stuff."

“Our little secret," said the Doctor, kissing him.

Turlough smiled fondly. “Maybe we can get Tegan out of the TARDIS for awhile...have a fashion show. I'd love..." His statement was peppered with little kisses up and down the Doctor's neck. “To see...the rest...of your collection."

“Some other time," said the Doctor regretfully as he got up and began to redress. Turlough watched sadly as all that delicious skin disappeared under layers of beige again. “I promised Tegan we'd go to the Botanical Gardens, and she's going to start wondering what we're doing."

But Tegan already knew what the boys had been up to. She listened to them talking on the other side of the door, shaking her head. “Why is there so much gay sex on this ship?" she muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've wondered many times myself, Tegan.


End file.
